Viginti Quatour Horas Amet
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Harry has been living the same day for seven months. With some help from Dumbledore they try to break the curse. But there are some unfortunate side effects. Mpreg. No full pairings.. yet.


**OOOOHHHHHH. So I was digging through my unpublished fanfic pieces and found this. This could count as a prologue. I am currently working on a few other MCs, but I suppose that if enough people find this interesting I will continue it. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dumbledore was just pouring himself a fresh pot of tea when there was a tentative knock on his door. He had no doubt that it was someone he trusted so he called out "Come in!" The door opened and revealed a reluctant Harry Potter followed by a confused Ron Weasley and a determined Hermione Granger. It was a familiar sight. He smiled at them and gestured them forward. "Good Afternoon, how can I help you today?"

Hermione put a firm hand on Harry's left shoulder and pushed him into a chair. Dumbledore was amused at the gesture, but was confused as to why Harry needed to be treated as such. The only thing he could think of, was that Harry was hiding something from him, and Hermione Granger knew it. But judging by her own demeanor, she was unaware of what the secret was. Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised when Ron was the first to speak up. "Something is wrong with Harry, Professor. He won't tell us what, but he was sick this morning and I convinced him to see Madam Pomfrey. He came back with his lips sealed."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, hoping for more information before he needed to speak to Harry. But she looked with lost eyes, and he knew that only Harry could answer the question. "Well my boy?"

Harry heaved a deep sigh, and Dumbledore didn't miss that his right hand moved to his stomach. He wondered if the boy was more sick than he was letting on. "I will tell you Professor. But alone." Harry turned a meaningful look onto his two friends. They both look taken aback, and Dumbledore couldn't blame them. He had never heard that flat voice in relation to his friends before. But they both reluctantly left the room. Dumbledore looked at his young protege but was surprised when Harry muttered a silence spell over the two of them. The raven haired boy grinned sheepishly up at Dumbledore before clearing his throat. "I wouldn't doubt if they tried to listen in regardless of my requests." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the statement but waited.

Harry closed his eye and seemed to sink further into his chair. "Professor what do you know about _Viginti Quatuor Horas Amet_?"

Dumbledore felt both eyebrows raise at the incantation. "That is Dark Magic my boy. It is the incantation for the Evercycle curse."

Harry sighed. 'I know."

"But why..." Dumbledore felt growing dread in his stomach. "How do you know of it?"

"A Death Eater cursed me."

"And how many times have you asked me this question?"

"I've lost count."

"But why keep asking than?"

"Because every other way I started this conversation, you were no help at all. Even if I asked about the curse itself. The only positive response I get is when I ask about the incantation."

"How long..." Dumbledore trailed off, not sure he wanted to know.

"Nearly 7 months Professor."

Dumbledore let out a rush of air. 7 months. But... Dumbledore turned his eyes to Harry again. "Is this what has sent you to Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry sighed, and Dumbledore could see that Harry was frustrated that his Headmaster had caught the distinction. "No. But before that, you should know that you have cast the Devotion Release spell on me."

Dumbledore thought on the spell, and could understand his thoughts in that matter. The Devotion Release spell worked for 24 hours only, if in that 24 hours a person devoted the entirety of their being to the person who was under the spell, any other spell on that person would be released. And with the properties of the Evercycle Curse, it would last only until the spell repeated itself again. But then Dumbledore realized that Harry hadn't answered his question yet. "And Madam Pomfrey..."

"I'm Pregnant." Harry said bluntly. "Madam Pomfrey said that the male body takes anywhere from a week to 6 months to create the proper organs to hold the child. So she had no idea how long I have been impregnated."

"Well then, who is the father..."

Harry glared up at Dumbledore and the old man sat back in his chair. Fawkes chose that moment to fly to the armrest on Harry's chair and nuzzle the boy. "And how can I help you Harry?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore watched as Harry's face fall into his hands. Well this was a simple matter to solve. Dumbledore stood and walked over the to the boy. All he needed to do was summon all of the partners that Harry had had in the past 6 months, there couldn't be that many. Then it would be simple. Fawkes watched Dumbledore softly and Dumbledore nodded. He would protect the boy regardless of the father. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and began to mutter the spell required.

Moment's later there was a 'pop' and Harry looked up and than at Dumbledore in horror. Dumbledore patted the boy's shoulder encouragingly and turned. Even with all he had seen he couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. There had to be nearly a dozen males in the room. There was a bellow, and Dumbledore turned and found a shocked Voldemort standing there. Than the man grinned wickedly and raised his wand at Dumbledore, but before he could say anything, Harry muttered something behind Dumbledore and everyone in the room froze. Dumbledore found that even he couldn't move.

Harry stood and walked to Dumbledore's face. "I never thought you would do anything like that without my consent."

Dumbledore found he could speak. "Tom..."

Harry glared at him before yelling at him. "I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR SEVEN MONTHS! I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING!" Than the boy groaned and ran to Dumbledore's waste bin before throwing up. Silence continued to reign despite their ability to speak. Moment's later Harry stood again and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell happened?" Ron Weasley said from amongst the crowd, and Severus Snape glared at him. Draco Malfoy had closed his eyes in frustration, and the Weasley twins stood hand in hand looked bemused. Voldemort looked livid, and Neville Longbottom was cowering in front of him. Dean Thomas' face reflected his shock, while Seamus Finnigan looked the most confused. Blaise Zabini was looking at Harry with a leer, and Theodore Nott looked at the Dark Lord in awe.

Harry looked at them all with frustration. Now what was going to happen?

* * *

 **Interesting interesting hmmm? Let me know.**


End file.
